Snow White
by Katayanagi Namika
Summary: Akhirnya, lahirlah seorang Putri yang berkulit putih seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, dan rambut sehitam bingkai jendela. Putri ini sangat cantik! Bagaimana, ya, kisah hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1

**SNOW WHITE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Snow White Chapter 1**

**Genre: Family, Romance(?)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4A= Gaje banget, Gak nyambung,Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Ancurrr, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Di FanFiction kali ini, author bikin cerita Snow White. Pastinya readers tau, dong, terinspirasi dari mana? Ya, aku terinspirasi dari cerita Snow White. Tapi, cerita ini agak beda dengan cerita Snow White yang original. Yaudah, daripada penasaran, mendingan baca ceritanya aja, yuuuk!**

**.**

**.**

**Snow White © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat dimuka Bumi ini, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Kujyou Kazuto, dan permaisurinya, Ratu Kujyou Suzuka. Mereka belum mempunyai anak.

Pada musim salju yang dingin, Ratu Suzuka sangat bosan. Semua urusan kerajaan sudah selesai. Akhirnya, iseng-iseng ia menjahit sebuah kain yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ia menjahit di jeldela istana yang terbuka.

Karna berhubung sang ratu masih amatir dalam menjahit, ia tidak tahu kira-kira. Pada akhirnya, jari telunjuk kanannya tertusuk jarum jahit. Jarinya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah yang jatuh tepat diatas salju yang putih.

Warna merah darah itu terlihat sangat indah diatas salju yang putih. Sang Ratu yang melihatnya, berkata: "oh… Aku ingin mempunyai anak dengan kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, dan rambut sehitam bingkai jendela."

Tidak lama kemudian, Ratu Suzuka hamil, dan akhirnya ia melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya semerah darah, dan rambutnya sehitam bingkai jendela. Tepat seperti yang diinginkan Ratu Suzuka. Raja dan ratu Kujyou sepakat memberinya nama Kujyou Himeka.

Karna kulitnya yang putih, para maid diistana ini memberinya julukan 'Snow White', atau dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti 'Putri Salju'. (Author: saya protes! Snow= salju, dan white= putih. Jadi, snow white= salju putih / putih salju! Kalau putri salju= princess snow!)

Tapi, malang tak dapat dihindari. Ratu Suzuka meninggal saat Putri Himeka masih bayi. Pada akhirnya, Raja Kazuto menikah lagi dengan seseorang bernama Karasuma Rika(?) yang cantiiiik sekali. Tapi, ratu yang baru ini sangat egois dan kejam. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Putri Himeka.

Malahan, Ratu Rika lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercermin pada cermin ajaibnya. Setiap hari, ia selalu bercermin didepan cermin itu, dan bertanya: "Wahai cermin, cermin didinding, siapakah wanita yang paling cantik dan rupawan dari semua?" Dan cermin ajaibnya selalu menjawab: "Engkaulah ratuku, yang paling cantik dari semua."

Jawaban cermin ini membuat Ratu Rika sangat bangga. Makanya, ia selalu bertanya kepada kepada cermin ini tentang siapa yang paling cantik, setiap harinya. Karena, lebih dari segala-galanya, Ratu Rika sangat takut bila cerminnya menemukan orang lain yang lebih cantik dari dirinya

~**Skip Time**~

Putri Himeka telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, dan menjadi semakin cantik. Ratu Rika tidak khawatir tentang hal itu, karena sampai saat ini, cermin ajaibnya mengatakan Ratu Rikalah yang tercantik, bukan Putri Himeka.

Tapi, semua itu berubah. Pada suatu hari, seperti biasa Ratu Rika bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya, "Wahai cermin, cermin didinding, siapakah wanita yang paling cantik dan rupawan dari semua?". Kali ini, cermin menjawab: "Putri Himekalah yang paling cantik dari semua."

Ratu Rika menjadi shock seketika. Ia sangat marah! Ia tidak mau Putri Himeka menjadi lebih cantik darinya. Ratu Rika segera membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Putri Himeka.

Seharian penuh sang ratu memikirkan rencananya. Pada akhirnya, ratu memutuskan untuk membunuh Putri Himeka secara tidak langsung. Ia akan menyuruh pemburu istana membunuh Putri Himeka. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Apa yang harus sang ratu katakan kelak terhadap Raja Kazuto? Ia pasti akan sangat marah mengetahui putrinya mati.

"ahh,,, untunglah Raja Kazuto sedang ada urusan di Kerajaan tetangga. Jadi aku bisa menyingkirkan Himeka! Tapi, aku harus menyiapkan alasan yang masuk akal!" kata Ratu Rika pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Himeka diserang Harimau? Ahh, tidak! Penjagaan di istana ini kan ketat! Mana mungkin harimau bisa masuk? Lagipula mengapa harus Himeka yang diserang? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!" kata Ratu Rika.

Sang Ratu mendapat ide. "Oke, aku akan bilang kalau Himeka melarikan diri dari istana, dan belum pulang-pulang juga! Ahh, kau memang cerdas, Rika yang cantik!" kata Ratu Rika dengan bangganya.

Akhirnya, Ratu Rika menyuruh seorang pemburu istana yang handal, Michiru, untuk membawa Putri Himeka ke tengah hutan, lalu membunuhnya disana. Sebagai bukti bahwa Michiru sudah membunuh Himeka, Ratu Rika menginginkan Michiru membawakannya HatiHimeka.

Michiru sangat kaget! Tapi, apa dayanya, Michiru hanyalah seorang pemburu istana. Akhirnya, ia mengajak Putri Himeka ke hutan.

"Putri Salju, maukah anda jalan-jalan ke Hutan? Tampaknya tuan putri selalu diistana. Anda pasti bosan." Ajak Michiru.

"Hmm… ya, baiklah, aku mau. Tapi, apakah Ibunda Rika sudah mengijinkan?" tanya Putri Himeka.

"tenanglah, aku sudah meminta ijin, dan ratu mengijinkan." Kata Himeka. Akhirnya Michiru pergi ke sebuah danau di tepi hutan.

Sesampainya ditengah hutan…

"Wah! Lihatlah! Danau itu indah sekali…" kata Putri Himeka. Sementara itu, Michiru bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya untuk membunuh Putri Himeka. Tangannya bergetar. Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat. Ia sangat tidak tega membunuh manusia indah nan rupawan didepannya. Akhirnya…

JREEB! Pedang Michiru ia tancapkan ke tanah. Putri Himeka yang mendengarnya kaget. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia kaget melihat Michiru yang terengah-engah, dengan memegang pedang yang telah ditancapkan ke tanah.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Himeka. Oops! Maksudnya, Putri Himeka.

"maafkan aku, Putri…" kata Michiru. Ia bertekuklutut dihadapan Putri Himeka.

"eh, eh! Ada apa ini?" tanya Himeka heran.

"aku disuruh Ratu Rika membunuhmu. Aku minta maaf. Bodohnya aku mau menuruti perintahnya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku bersumpah." Kata Michiru.

Himeka yang mendengarnya langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "i.. ibu… ibunda ingin membunuhku?" tanya Putri Himeka tak percaya.

"iya. Aku disuruh membawa hatimu. Tapi, sekarang pergilah, tuan Putri! Aku sangat tak tega membunuhmu. Nanti, aku akan memberikan hati rusa untuk Ratu Rika. Percayalah padaku!" kata Michiru memohon.

"ta… tapi… nanti kalau kau ketahuan membawa hati rusa, bukan hatiku, kau akan dihukum," kata Putri Himeka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri. Anda lebih berharga daripada aku yang hanya pemburu ini! Lagipula, mana tega aku membunuhmu!" kata Michiru.

Michiru berdiri. "aku akan mencari rusa untuk diambil hatinya dulu, tuan putri! Kau pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan pulang keistana! Pergilah sejauh yang kau bisa!" kata Michiru sambil berlari meninggalkan Putri Himeka.

Mau tak mau, Putri Himeka harus berlari menjauh dari istananya. Dia terus berlari, terus, dan terus berlari masuk kedalam hutan. Sampai akhirnya, ia kelelahan, dan duduk dibawah pohon besar. Ia melihat sebuah sumur. Langsung saja ia mengambil air ari sumur itu, karna ia kehausan.

Di dekat sumur itu, Putri Himeka melihat sebuah pondok. Putri Himeka mendekati pondok itu, dan mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban. Putri Himeka membuka pintu pondok itu. Tidak dikunci!

"Hallow, ada orang didalam?" tanyanya lagi. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Putri Himeka masuk ke dalam. Tampak ada sebuah meja besar dengan 7 buah kursi kecil. Diatas meja terdapat beberapa hidangan. Ada juga tangga ke lantai atas. Dilantai atas, ada 7 buah tempat tidur kecil yang berantakan.

Ruangan dilantai bawah juga kotor. Banyak debu dan sarang laba-labanya. Putri Himeka sangat tidak suka hal yang berantakan. Jadi, ia segera membersihkan ruangan itu, berikut tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat puas saat pondok ini menjadi bersih.

Hari sudah sore. Putri Himeka menyeka keringatnya. Ia sangat lapar dan lelah. Ia memakan beberapa hidangan yang ada. Setelah kenyang, ia tertidur disalah satu ranjang.

_Sementara itu, di istana…_

Michiru menyerahkan hati rusa buruannya. "ini yang mulia, hati Putri Himeka." Kata Michiru berbohong.

Ratu Rika tersenyum puas. "bagus, bagus! Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Michiru!"

_Di pondok tempat Putri Himeka tidur, sang pemilik pondok telah pulang._

Rupanya, pemilik pondok kecil ini adalah beberapa kurcaci!

"waaah! Lihat! Rumah kita rapi sekali! Mungkin ada bidadari yang membersihkan rumah kita!" khayal salah satu kurcaci.

"eh, eh! Lihat! Makanan kita hilang! Mungkin bidadari itu mengambil makanan kita sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasnya membereskan pondok kita! Hihihi…" khayal kurcaci lainnya.

"hush! Ini serius! Memangnya bidadari itu nyata?" tanya kurcaci yang paling tua.

"sudahlah! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur saja!" kata kurcaci termuda. Semua kurcari mengikuti kurcaci termuda menaiki tangga menuju ruang tidur.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat ada seorang dara, eh.. maksudnya seorang manusia yang sangat cantik tertidur disalah satu ranjang.

"waaah! Benar, kan, kataku! Ada bidadari disini!" kata salah satu kurcaci yang tadi berkhayal. Putri Himeka terlihat sangat cantik, sehingga para kurcaci membiarkannya tertidur.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Oke… Chapter 1-nya selesai! Akan bersambung ke Chapter 2! Karena ceritanya masih panjang, so, kupecah jadi 2 chapter! Sekalian aku mikirin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hehehe… #nyengir XD**

**Aku lagi baca-baca buku Disney. Tiba-tiba aja aku dapet ide untuk bikin cerita Snow White ini. Aku yakin banget cerita ini 100% Gaje. Tapi, mumpung lagi banyak ide, yaa, kutulis aja, deh!**

**.**

**.**

**Arigato sudah membaca cerita ini. Chapter selanjutnya kujamin update instan. Daah! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNOW WHITE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Snow White Chapter 2**

**Genre: Family, Romance(?)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4A= Gaje banget, Gak nyambung, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Ancurrr, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Di FanFiction kali ini, author bikin cerita Snow White. Pastinya readers tau, dong, terinspirasi dari mana? Ya, aku terinspirasi dari cerita Snow White. Tapi, cerita ini agak beda dengan cerita Snow White yang original. Yaudah, daripada penasaran, mendingan baca ceritanya aja, yuuuk!**

**.**

**.**

**Snow White © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, Putri Himeka terbangun. Ia kaget melihat ada orang kerdil disekitarnya. Ia ketakutan.

"tenanglah. Kami bukan penjahat. Kami adalah pemilik pondok ini." Kata kurcaci tertua. Putri Himeka lantas lega mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, ya, kau telah membereskan pondok kami!" kata salah satu kurcaci.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf telah memakan makanan kalian, ya!" kata Putri Himeka.

"oh, ya! Kau ini siapa, ya? Dari mana asalmu?" tanya kurcaci tertua.

"Humph!" Himeka menarik nafas. Iapun menceritakan asal usulnya, dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di pondok kurcaci ini. Para kurcaci mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"iiih! Ratu Rika sangat kejam! Aku jadi kesal!" kata salah satu kurcaci.

"tenanglah! Kau akan aman berada disini, putri salju!" Kata kurcaci termuda. Putri Himeka mengangguk pelan.

"aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kalian!" kata Putri Himeka. Ia segera turun kebawah untuk memasak. (author: ya iyalah, turun kebawah! Mana ada turun keatas!)

Setelah para kurcaci sarapan, mereka berangkat bekerja. Sebelum berangkat, kurcaci tertua yang bijaksana itu berpesan: "Putri salju, kau jangan keluar rumah, dan membiarkan seorangpun masuk! Jangan menerima pemberian siapapun! Ratu sangat kejam, kau tahu?" katanya. Putri Himeka mengerti. Ia mengangguk mantap.

_Sementara itu, di istana…_

Seperti biasa Ratu Rika bertanya pada cermin. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, ia bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya. "Wahai cermin, cermin didinding, siapakah wanita yang paling cantik dan rupawan dari semua?" tanyanya.

"Putri Himekalah yang paling cantik dari semua" jawab cermin ajaib. Ratu Rika sangat kaget!

"bagaimana mungkin! Ia sudah mati!" teriaknya.

Cermin ajaibnya mengeluarkan gambar Putri Himeka smbil menjawab, "ia masih hidup. Ia tinggal ditengah hutan dengan para kurcaci."

Mengetahui hal itu, ratu segera memenjara Michiru yang berbohong padanya. Lalu, ia mengambil beberapa apel merah yang masih segar. Salah satu apel itu, ia beri racun. Sedangkan apel-apel yang lain tidak. Sang ratu menyamar menjadi seorang nenek-nenek yang menjual apel. Ratu Rika pergi ke pondok kurcaci.

_Sesampainya di pondok…_

Tok-tok-tok… suara pintu pondok diketuk. Putri salju yang mendengarnya, tidak membukakan pintu. Ia hanya menjawab saja, "siapa disana?" tanyanya.

Ratu Rika yang tengah menyamar berbicara didepan jendela yang terbuka. "aku ingin menjual apel ini, nak. Belilah apel ini." Katanya.

Awalnya, Putri Himeka tergiur, tapi ia segera teringat pesan kurcaci. "maaf. Aku masih kenyang, nyonya." Kata Himeka sopan.

"ayolah! Ini tidak beracun. Ini, aku akan mencobanya." Kata Ratu Rika. Ia menggigit apel yang tidak beracun. "nah, tidak terjadi apapun padaku. Ini, kuambilkan yang baru!" kata Ratu Rika.

Putri Himeka akhirnya membeli apel yang beracun. Ratu Rikapun pergi dengan kepuasan.

Putri Himeka segera memakan apel itu. Ketika memakan apel itu sepotong saja,

GUBRAAKKK! Putri Himeka langsung pingsan.

~**Skip Time**~

Malamnya, ketujuh kurcaci pulang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Putri Salju tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Tak ada nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Mereka berfikir Putri Himeka telah meninggal.

Ketujuh kurcaci sangat sedih. Mereka tak tega untuk mengubur Putri Himeka. Malahan, mereka membuatkannya sebuah peti mati yang tutupnya terbuat dari kaca, dan membawanya keatas bukit kecil.

Sejak saat itu, salah satu dari ketujuh kurcaci itu selalu menemani Putri Himeka disisinya. Sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, Putri Himeka terlihat seperti sedang tertidur saja.

Pada suatu musim panas yang cerah, seorang pangeran tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata kuning bernama Kuga Jin yang sedang berkelana kebetulan lewat dengan kudanya dihutan, dan ia menemukan Puteri Himeka di dalam peti kacanya.

Putri Himeka terlihat begitu cantik sehingga membuat sang pangeran langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"ayolah, ijinkan aku membawanya ke istanaku!" pinta Pangeran Kuga.

"aku berjanji akan menjaganya." Kata pangeran itu tadi.

Para kurcaci akhirnya mengijinkan Pangeran ini membawa Putri Himeka. Saat Pangeran Kuga mulai mengangkat Putri Himeka, potongan apel yang dimakan Puteri Himeka terlompat keluar dari kerongkongannya, dan ia pun terbangun.

"ohock.. ohock…" batuk Puteri Himeka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pangeran yang tampan.

"kau… siapa?" tanyanya.

"oh, perkenalkan! Namaku Kuga Jin." Kata Pangeran Kuga.

"eh? Aku… Kujyou Himeka." Kata Putri Himeka. Pipinya yang putih bersemu merah.

Akhirnya, Putri Himeka pergi ke istana Pangeran Kuga. Pada akhirnya, ia menikah dengan Pangeran Kuga.

_Sementara itu, di istana…_

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Raja Kazuto.

"Mana mungkin Himeka kabur? Kalau ia kabur, pasti karna kau tidak becus mengurusnya!" bentak raja itu.

"maaf! Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh!" kata Ratu Rika.

"AAAH! SUDAHLAH! SEKARANG KITA CERAII!" bentak raja Kazuto.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" isak Ratu Rika.

"Sudah, sana pergi! Muak aku melihat wajahmu. Ayo cepat!" bentak Raja Kazuto.

Akhirnya, Ratu Rika pergi dari istana. Raja Kazuto sangat sedih mengetahui anaknya satu-satunya hilang. Sampai suatu hari, ia mendengar kabar bahwa Putri Himeka mengundangnya di acara pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Kuga.

Betapa senangnya hati Raja Kazuto. Ia segera datang keacara spesial tersebut. Raja Kazuto menerima Kuga menjadi menantunya. Bagaimanapun juga, ayah Kuga adalah sahabatnya juga.

Dan begitulah, Putri Himeka hidup bahagia, selamanya… Oops! Maksudnya, sampai ia meninggal. Kau tahu, manusia tidak hidup selamanya. ;)

**THE END**

* * *

**Cerita Snow White tamat! Senangnya… Aku sama sekali gak nyangka bisa bikin cerita ini secepat kilat(?). Kenapa, ya? Ahh, itu ga penting! Yang penting, ceritanya tamat dengan Happy ending!**

**Wah, aku baru nyadar! Ini FF pertamaku yang menggunakan Himeka sebagai peran utama! Dan lagi, Kazune & Karin sama sekali gak tampil. Yah, mereka nggak kebagian peran. Kasihan… Poor Kazune & Karin… XD**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, ya! Arigato sudah membaca 'Snow White' dari chapter pertama! Tolong Review-nya, yaa! Pleaseeee…. **

**See you later! Byeeee! **


End file.
